Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Carry on - Teil 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet/@comment-9727544-20140515194816/@comment-24260466-20140708171653
Draco riss die Augen auf und schaute das Mädchen an. "Wer bist du?", fragte er und stützte sich langsam auf. "Ähm... Ich versteh nicht." "Woher wussten sie meinen Namen?" Draco entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihr. Sie trat näher. "Draco," sagte sie. "Ich will dir nichts tun." Das sagen sie doch alle. Am besten wäre es, wenn er sein Salz heraus holen würde, dachte er sich. "Lass mich in Ruhe," meinte Draco und wandte sich zum gehen um. "Deine Name ist Draco Dixon." Draco ging nicht drauf ein und lief weiter. "Du hast letztes Jahr, mit deiner Familie in einer Stadt namens Wilster gewohnt, jedoch musstet ihr umziehen als du deinen Bruder getötet hast." Draco drehte sich um. "Bist du ein Reporter? Ich gebe keine Interviews." "Nein, so jemand bin ich nicht." "Dann lass mich in Frieden." "Darf ich erst weiter erzählen? Danke. Die Nachricht, dass du deinen Bruder ermordet hast hat sich nicht weit verbreitet, da am selben Tag ein Anschlag in Berlin stattgefunden hat. Dennoch musstest du vor Gericht gehen. Zu deinem Glück, konnten Mitschüler und Lehrer deiner alten Schule bestätigen das etwas mit deinem Bruder verkehrt war. Und warum jemanden ins Gefängnis stecken, der nur versucht hat ein acht jähriges Mädchen zu retten? Wie dem auch sei. Nach diesen Vorfall mussten du und deine Familie umziehen. Deine Eltern haben sich jedoch scheiden lassen. Ich denke, dass der Vorfall ihre Ehe belastet hat. Du wohnst bei deiner Mutter und deine Schwester bei deinem Dad. Ich schätze du hast schon lange nicht mehr mit dem beiden geredet, oder?" Die Frage war keiner Antwort seinerseits würdig. "Okay," das Mädchen das zuviel wusste nickte. "Ich verstehe schon. Okay, dann mach ich mal weiter: Ein Monat nach der Scheidung deiner Eltern, traffst du auf fünf andere Kids. Sie waren Supernatural Fans wie du. Ihr wolltet echte Jäger werden und habt euch gleich mit dem Dämonenprinz angelegt. Zur überraschung aller, hattet ihr es fast geschafft, doch dann verschwand Astaroth und ihr habt euch getrennt. Ein Jahr später - vor einer Woche um genau zu sein, habt ihr euch noch mal wieder gesehen. Diesesmal erschien es so, als wüsstet ihr nicht, dass ihr euch schon mal getroffen habt. Ironischerweise kehrte auch Astaroth zurück und drohte damit, ganz Deutschland auszurotten. Ihr habt euch mit zwei weiteren Jägern verbündet und Astaroth besiegt. Inzwischen tanzen er und die beiden Streithähne von Erzengeln, im Käfig Limbo." Das Mädchen grinste, als sie Dracos überraschtes Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Also," sagte Sie dann. "Hab ich was vergessen?" "Du hast vergessen, dass ich und Benny von einen Psychopathen entführt, gefoltert und beinahe getötet wurden. Ach ja und dass nicht alle Mitglieder meines Teams, die Mission überlebt haben, hast du auch vergessen." Sie nickte. "Connor stimmts? Naja, es muss immer einen geben, der den Heldentod stirbt." "Du bist also eine Jägerin?" "Und darauf bist du selbst gekommen Sherlock?" "Was willst du?" "Ich will dir helfen Draco. Ich weiß nämlich noch was und zwar, dass du auch den Drang hast zu morden." "Und darauf bist du selbst gekommen Sherlock?" Sie lachte. "Gut, den gönn ich dir. Also ich will dir helfen. Ich und die anderen meiner Familie. Wir wissen von deinem kleinem Geheimnis und können dir helfen es zu kontrollieren. Meine Familie bildet seit jahren ein Clan aus Jägern aus. Alle hatten probleme, aber wir haben ihnen geholfen." "Nein danke." "Aber du weißt noch gar ni-" "Nein. Danke." Sie nickte. "Ich verstehe," sie griff in die Tasche ihrer Lederjacke und zog eine Fetzen Papier heraus. "Hier, ruf mich an wenn du es dir anders überlegt hast." Draco nahm den Fetzen. "Das ist meine Privatnummer," sagte sie und ging davon. Draco hielt Sie auf. "Warte, wie heißt du?" Sie schaute ihn an und lächelte. "Mein Name ist Selena Milton."